This specification relates to capturing and storing data.
Police officers deployed in a vehicle are often in situations where events occur that necessitate the capture and storage of information related to the events. For example, a police officer can stop a car for speeding or another violation. Information associated with the car and/or interactions with the occupant(s) may be of interest because the information can be used later as evidence or for training purposes. Types of information of interest can include video, audio or still imagery of what is occurring in and in view of the police officer or the vehicle. For example, audio of police officer interactions with the occupant(s) or other people, location information, and physical conditions related to the police car and equipment in or near the car can be important to capture and store.